starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Кассус Фетт
Дубль Ребят, а с этой статьёй чё делать будем? Предлагаю из указанной по ссылке переместить всё сюда, а затем удалить - здесь информации больше. Ну и отредактируем после. Пока хотя бы заголовки и инфобокс оформлю, да ссылки вставлю. * Думаю лучше из этой статьи в ту всё перенести, так как она лучше оформлена.-BlackLabel 09:22, мая 1, 2010 (UTC) **Поздно)) Кстати, а всё-таки как правильно - Каззус или Кассус?--Хант 10:44, мая 1, 2010 (UTC) **Cassus Fett Dante Rouge 12:48, мая 1, 2010 (UTC) ***Спасибо, капитан Очевидность) Кто вообще встречался с официальными вариантами перевода? В Которе как было, никто не помнит случаем?--Хант 15:01, мая 1, 2010 (UTC) **Мне кажеться что лучше эту оставить... и вроде произносится правильней "Каззус" ***Ну ещё б, ты ж сам её создавал) Наполнил нормально, только грамотность хромает, но это издержки перевода, поправим. Эта в принципе уже наполнена, так что дума, что ту можно и удалять.--Хант 15:01, мая 1, 2010 (UTC) **** Вот по этой ссылке можно произношение проверить. Говорится через "СС", думаю стоит и написать через "СС". Или в крайнем случае перенаправление сделать.-BlackLabel 18:37, мая 1, 2010 (UTC) *****Мне всё же кажется что Кассус Фетт. По произношению не знаю, но для слуха явно приятнее. Каззус не очень то подходит чисто по переводу. Тогда бы по английски было Cazzus Fett. --M M 07:32, мая 2, 2010 (UTC) *****Ну я вынужден согласиться с М М, тут он привел весомый аргумент. Статью-дубль представил к удалению, кстати, там есть кое-какая инфа, которой здесь нет, сюда она будет перемещена позже. После удалению дубля эта статья будет переименована в "Кассуса".--Хант 15:30, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) *А не легче взять, да перекопировать всё из этой статьи в Ту, а с этой сделать перенаправление? Для поиска будет легче, вдруг некоторые предпочитают Каззус. -- Black Label 16:34, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) **Так ведь когда эта статья переименуется в "Кассуса", там с "Каззуса" автоматически будет создано перенаправление. А вообще мне всё равно, какую именно статью редактировать, просто ту уже к удалению представил.--Хант 16:39, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Ну да, мы просто немного друг друга не понимаем. Тогда давай я сейчас сделаю и всё норм будет. И удалять ничего не понадобится. -- Black Label 16:47, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ну вот. Теперь эту статью удалять не нужно, а на Каззусе стоит перенаправление сюда. -- Black Label 16:53, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) *Спасибо, чувак. Осталось отредачить. Как раз сейчас комиксы по Старой Республике читаю. Кстати, тебе, как фанату Котора, тоже их советую прочесть.--Хант 17:48, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) **Спасибо. Я читал их, а потом забросил. Думаю, тоже нужно ещё разок почитать. -- Black Label 18:42, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) Каззус или Кассус Создаю временное голосование. Пока в статье везде пусть будет "Каззус", в случае чего можно переименовать вместе с названием. Каззус Кассус -BlackLabel 14:23, мая 2, 2010 (UTC) -M M 06:50, мая 3, 2010 (UTC) -Кимаен джай Шилал 15:16, мая 3, 2010 (UTC) -Darth Russ 22:07, мая 4, 2010 (UTC) ____________________ Единогласно. Символы поменял, осталось привести статью в божеский вид. Голосование закрыто.--Хант 15:17, июня 15, 2010 (UTC) Перевод Вроде более-менее закончил, осталась самая малость. Просьба всем, кто может, помочь с переводом этих кусков: "Many of Fett's inclusions in the series are as a result in name only, where the reader only sees how other characters react to him." "Not long after, Zayne Carrick, searching for the slaver Dace Golliard—and through him, Demagol, who was actually still alive—had fellow Mandalorian Rohlan Dyre, also presumed dead by the Mandalorians, contact Fett. With Carrick banking on Fett's willingness to repay his debt to Carrick and his dislike of Demagol, he and Fett planned a false strike by the Mandalorians against an asteroid mining facility near the Ithor system. While Carrick anonymously contacted the Republic's Defense Ministry to tip them off to the "attack", Fett and the Mandalorians sent an unscrambled message for Golliard to intercept. Fett and his fleet arrived in the asteroid field on schedule, facing off against Admiral Saul Karath of the Republic while Golliard, expecting a battle from which he could scavenge, waited in hiding nearby. As Fett and the Mandalorians closed on Karath's fleets and Karath prepared to engage, the Mandalorians suddenly leapt to hyperspace, and Golliard was left to the mercy of the Republic and Carrick. Fett contacted Carrick after the engagement to let him know the Mandalorians' debt was repaid. He commanded Dyre to keep his survival a secret, and hoped that the group would be able to kill Demagol." Ну и пробежаться по статье - может, что-то не так по грамотности или не так отвукифицировано. Заранее спасибо.--Хант 12:05, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) **Этот раздел всё ещё актуален? Или уже всё? -- Black Label 19:07, июня 21, 2010 (UTC) ***Абзац я вроде как уже перевёл - суть там более-менее ясна. А вот первая фраза мне непонятна. Обычно, когда переводчик выдаёт текст, там можно ухватиться за суть и уже самому написать правильно. Но фраза "Many of Fett's inclusions in the series are as a result in name only, where the reader only sees how other characters react to him" мне непонятна совсем... --Хант 08:23, июня 22, 2010 (UTC)